


Nice Things

by fabrega



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dress Uniforms, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: What Gabe has missed most of all has been Jesse. It's rare that they're ever apart this long, and Gabe has missed him fiercely and is excited to see him again. He'd let Jesse know he'd be back today, and Jesse had waggled his eyebrows in that way that Gabe both loved and dreaded and told Gabe to expect a surprise.





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/gifts).



> Blackwatch Week Day 7: Time Off
> 
> Thanks, as always, to [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/), who is the actual best. ♥

Gabe picks up his bag and exits the transport. He stops once he gets down the ramp, stretches his arms and rotates his hips. The stiffness of the transport ride back to base and the anticlimactic feeling the resolution of this last mission had left him with feel like they're clinging to him, and he'd like to get them worked out before he makes it back to his quarters.

He's spent the last ten weeks undercover as himself, playing obsequious liaison to some UN assistant sub-secretary of something. The sub-secretary, Andres, was a horrible little man with an ego problem and sticky fingers. Andres, it turned out, was the sort of man who'd be flattered by having a Hero of Overwatch at his beck and call but who wouldn't bother to stop embezzling that hero's Overwatch budget for his own personal gain--brazenly, while that hero was in the room, even. Gabe had gritted his teeth in private, smiled in public, and kept meticulous coded notes until he was able to expose the embezzlement, at which point he submitted all the evidence to Morrison and Ana and washed his hands of the whole business. Whatever Jack Morrison does or doesn't manage to do with the evidence Gabe found is on him; Gabe has made a point of dealing with the UN as little as possible since Morrison's promotion, and he's definitely reached his limit now.

It doesn't matter all that much to Gabe anyway. Part of how Jack had attempted to entice him into the mission in the first place had been to promise full Blackwatch funding for next year, if and when they finally got this all sorted out. (Gabe would have done it without any enticing--it _is_ his job--but he isn't above taking advantage a little for the good of his people.)

But he's glad to be back; it's been a long couple months away. Blackwatch was mostly self-sufficient and could absolutely run without his daily input, but he still missed being in the thick of things.

What he's missed most of all has been Jesse. It's rare that they're ever apart this long, and even though they've been in contact while Gabe's been away--more even than they probably should have been--Gabe has missed him fiercely and is excited to see him again. He'd let Jesse know he'd be back today, and Jesse had waggled his eyebrows in that way that Gabe both loved and dreaded and told Gabe to expect a surprise.

He's a little nervous as he keys into his room. He had been able to give Jesse temporary access to his quarters remotely, to prepare whatever this surprise was, and while he trusts Jesse, surprises aren't usually a thing he enjoys.

The door slides open, and Jesse's voice comes through the front room from the bedroom: "Gabe?" Given Jesse's big talk, Gabe had expected something welcoming, sultry; instead, Jesse sounds tentative, maybe a little embarrassed.

He drops his bag and answers, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Wait," Jesse says, "Don't come in yet."

Gabe pauses, biting back a laugh. "My transport back was late, not early. Shouldn't you be ready by now?"

He gets no response, just a sort of distressed noise. Gabe gives it a second, unbuttons his dress uniform jacket, loosens the tie and pops open the top couple buttons of the shirt, kicks his shiny shoes off next to his bag, but there are no further noises from the bedroom.

"Everything okay in there?"

Still no answer. Gabe frowns and hovers at the door. "Jesse, whatever your surprise is, I missed you and I'd like to see you." Silence. Gabe sets his jaw. "I'm coming in."

"No, don't!" Jesse says, but the door is already open. Gabe's not sure what he had been expecting to find in the bedroom, but it certainly hadn't been this. Jesse is on the bed, bent in on himself at an awkward angle, tangled up in the elaborate straps of a piece of bright red lingerie. He's got his own underwear on underneath it and it's tangled in the lingerie as well, and Gabe is knocked speechless for a long moment as they make eye contact. Jesse's cheeks are bright red too, and he looks away first.

Gabe finds himself asking: "Is that mine?"

Jesse makes a face, but nods.

Gabe opens his mouth, then closes it, tries again. "I have some questions." He is aware of how tired he sounds.

"I buckled some of the straps wrong, and now I can't get to them to get them undone," Jesse says. "Every time I try, I hear this tearing noise--"

Jesse shifts, and Gabe hears it immediately, the sound of ripping fabric. He sucks in a hissing breath. "Stay _still_ ," he snaps, and he approaches the bed more closely to assess the damage. Jesse's right, he's somehow managed to get the straps buckled incredibly, almost impressively wrong. 

The first time Gabe had put on the lingerie Jesse's currently wearing, he'd stood in front of a mirror, been careful and felt nearly reverent as he'd twisted this way and that, surveying and fastening each part in turn. It looks like Jesse, on the other hand, had shimmied into the lingerie with little regard for it. They're close enough in size that it nearly fits him, but it stretches strangely across his hips and his thighs, straining to contain his bulk. It seems like it ought to be sexy, but instead it's stressing Gabe out. 

He takes a seat on the bed next to Jesse, rolls him over partway with gentle hands and starts undoing the buckles. "I still have some questions," he says. He ought to be mad--he _is_ mad--but this is also the first time in close to three months that he and Jesse have been alone together, and no matter what Jesse's done to his fancy lingerie, he's still happy to see him.

Jesse cranes his head around so he can look at Gabe. "So do I, if it's question time." He moves ever so slightly, reaches out with his fingertips to brush carefully against Gabe's leg. It's the first time Jesse's touched him in months, and Gabe scoots closer without even thinking about it. "Starting with _why do you have this thing_ and _when were you going to show it to me_?"

"This is not how I'd intended to introduce it to the relationship," Gabe murmurs. He's about halfway through. "What were you doing in my drawers that led you to find it?"

"It was a surprise!"

"Well, color me surprised." Gabe keeps working on the buckles--nearly there.

Jesse turns his head back, lets it drop against the mattress again. "Why do you have it? You never wear it."

"You've never _seen_ me wear it," Gabe corrects. Jesse's head whips around. Most of his torso turns with it, and the final two straps tear loose with a colossal noise of ripping fabric. Jesse winces and swears. Now that the last restraints are undone, he shakes free of the lingerie and bolts off the bed, going for his clothes in what looks like a panic. Is he leaving? Now?

Gabe very pointedly doesn't watch as Jesse tugs on his pants and his shirt. Instead, he takes several deep breaths, retrieves the lingerie and turns it over in his hands, inspecting the places it's torn. "Shouldn't be too hard to fix," he says aloud. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jesse go still.

Gabe looks up now; Jesse's got his shirt half-buttoned and is staring at him.

"It's just a thing, Jesse," he says quietly. "Even if it's a nice thing, I care about it less than I care about you."

Jesse keeps staring at him, but Gabe can tell that a disbelieving smile is tugging at his lips.

"You know why you haven't seen me wear this?" Gabe holds the lingerie up, gestures with it. "Because it's not that kind of lingerie. It's impractical to get into and out of, the kind of thing you wouldn't want to have to bother with when stuff gets hot and heavy--"

Jesse's voice is quiet as he interrupts. "Dunno about that. I like the idea of unwrapping you like a present."

Gabe feels his face and his gut both go hot, for completely different reasons. "I wore it a lot under my dress uniform, back in the day," he admits. "It made me feel confident, like I had a secret that made me powerful and sexy."

He pauses, tries to figure out how and how much of this next thing he actually wants to admit to. While he's thinking, Jesse finishes buttoning his shirt and comes to sit by Gabe on the bed. It's important to him that Jesse knows how much he means to Gabe, so embarrassing revelation time it is. He says, slowly and quietly, staring hard at the lingerie in his hands while choosing his words carefully, "And then there were times when I was wearing it that I could close my eyes and imagine I was--being held. It was...reassuring. Safe."

"Like one of those sweaters you put on a dog who's scared of thunderstorms," Jesse says. Gabe looks up at him sharply, and Jesse, to his credit, looks so mortified that Gabe has to laugh.

"I was going to say that I need that less, now that I have you, but yeah, I guess it's kind of like one of those dog sweaters?"

"You know that ain't what I meant," Jesse says. He sounds distressed. "It's just--it's been so long since I've seen you, and I wanted so badly for everything to go right." He sighs. "If you want me to go, I will, and I'll replace your fancy underthings--"

"You don't have to do that, Jesse. It's expensive."

"Of course it is, of course." Jesse sighs again, and he looks at Gabe. "Do you want me to go?"

Gabe shakes his head. "I want you here. I want this to go right too. I want _you_." He looks at Jesse seriously. "Do you want to stay?"

Jesse nods. "I missed the hell out of you while you were gone, Gabe. I want to stay."

He leans in and kisses Gabe, for the first time in a long time. It's soft, a little tentative at first, the heat building as Jesse presses in closer. Gabe's hands come up to touch Jesse--one on Jesse's torso, one at the back of his neck. Gabe's smiling when Jesse finally pulls away. They're still close, close enough that Gabe can lean his forehead against Jesse's.

"Hi."

Jesse grins back. "Hi."

"I was told there would be a surprise," Gabe says.

" _I_ was told you'd be back hours ago," Jesse says, punctuating every couple words with a kiss. "Things don't always work out."

"I don't know--seems like things have worked out to me." Gabe lets his fingers find the buttons on the front of Jesse's shirt, starts to undo all the hard work Jesse had done of getting himself dressed again. He kisses at Jesse's neck as he does, and Jesse moans as Gabe sucks gentle marks into his skin.

"I have _missed_ you," Jesse says, rough and low. Gabe missed him too, missed this, missed being able to do this with Jesse, to Jesse. He moves off the bed, still kissing Jesse. Jesse makes a little frustrated sound as Gabe moves away from him, but it turns into something else altogether as Gabe drops to his knees in front of him.

"The uniform," Jesse breathes as Gabe goes for his waistband. Gabe knows that Jesse's feelings on their dress uniforms are a little split: on the one hand, he hates having to wear it, thinks it's stupid and that the medals they pin on it are meaningless appeals to ego and bureaucracy; on the other, he does not miss an opportunity to tell Gabe how sexy Gabe looks in it. Gabe had not missed the way Jesse's eyes had gone a little wide earlier when Gabe had mentioned wearing the lingerie underneath it.

Gabe is generally of the opinion that the dress uniform is silly, and spending so long undercover wearing it hasn't done much to change that. Still, if he can use it for good now, it'll be worth it.

Jesse moves closer to the edge of the bed and spreads his knees as Gabe gets his pants undone and shoves his underwear aside to get to his dick. It's hard, just waiting there for him, and Gabe makes sure not to break eye contact with Jesse as he licks it, then takes it in his mouth.

Jesse gasps as Gabe makes quick, sloppy work of him, and Jesse's fingers clench into Gabe's scalp as he comes. It's unexpected and a lot, and Gabe can feel some of it on his chin, in his goatee, dripping down onto his dress shirt and maybe his jacket.

"Welcome back," Jesse says, a sated grin on his face. He reaches out a hand and brushes his fingers across Gabe's face, and Gabe kisses them and smiles.

.

When Gabe gets time, afterwards, he fixes the lingerie, stitches up the places where it had torn, reinforces the seams where it had been starting to fray before the Incident. He holds it up when he's done, turns it over in his hands. He strips out of his clothes, puts it on slowly and carefully, examines himself in the mirror. He hadn't quite been about to match the thread color to the straps, but other than that, you can't even tell that anything had been wrong.

He grabs his comm, snaps a single photo in the mirror, chin to hip, lingerie in full view. He captions it _good as new_ and sends it to Jesse.

.

It's a few weeks before Gabe gets any real downtime. Things with Andres and the UN weren't as wrapped up as he'd thought, there's ten weeks of paperwork that had piled up on his desk, and he and his strike team are called out unexpectedly to Portugal to mop up a mess that Overwatch had left for them there.

On the first day where he doesn't have any immediate, pressing obligations, Gabe sleeps in. Jesse has somewhere he has to be early, a training class he and Shimada are putting on for the new Blackwatch recruits, so he crawls out of the bed without disturbing Gabe too much, showers and gets ready for the day, and kisses Gabe's forehead before heading out. Half-asleep, Gabe tilts his face up and kisses him back.

An hour or two later, when Gabe is finally fully awake, he finds a package on the bedside table. It's sealed, with a slightly-flattened, bright green bow stuck on top, and there's no indication whatsoever who it's from. Door logs show nobody's been in or out since Jesse left, so it has to be from Jesse.

Gabe sits up in the bed, covers bunched around his waist, and sets the box in his lap. If Jesse had wanted to be here to see him open it, he would've given it to Gabe last night, Gabe reasons. Its presence here now means he shouldn't wait and should, in fact, go ahead and open it, right?

He pulls the bow off the top, sticks it to his hair while he works at getting the box unsealed. When it finally pops open, he pulls out a set of lingerie, piece by piece. There's a strappy top, nowhere near as elaborate as the one currently in Gabe's drawer but definitely making an effort; a pair of soft, lacy panties; and a garter belt and lacy stockings. All of them are the same shade of dark pink.

On the bedside table, Gabe's comm buzzes. When he picks it up, there's a message from Jesse: _You up yet? Should I come back by?_

Gabe looks down at the box he's holding and then back at his comm. He responds: _Gotta shower and take care of a few things here first. I'll ping you?_

Jesse sends back a series of frowning emojis and points out that it's Gabe's day off, but agrees that he'll be around and that Gabe should definitely ping him.

Gabe gets ready.

When Jesse shows up, Gabe is dressed in a t-shirt, sweats, and running shoes; he's seated on the sofa, reading a book. Jesse looks a little disappointed, and Gabe notices him peer carefully into the bedroom to see if the package is still on the bedside table. When he sees that it's not, he eyes Gabe a little more closely.

Jesse takes a seat next to Gabe on the sofa. "Class this morning went well. Genji didn't even strangle anybody this time."

"It's odd that that feels like progress," Gabe says. He sets down his book and moves closer to Jesse.

"Get everything taken care of that you needed to?"

"Just about." Gabe grabs Jesse's hand and pulls it close, kisses the palm gently before slipping it under the collar of his shirt so Jesse can feel the strap of the lingerie.

"Oh!" Jesse says, small and surprised. "You like it?"

Gabe nods.

"Does it...does it look good?"

Gabe grins. "Why don't you find out?"

Jesse does not need asking twice. Gabe lets him haul them both up off the sofa and lead them into the bedroom, where he stands looking at Gabe, fully-clothed, for a long, long moment.

"I can start," Gabe says. He kicks off his shoes, revealing the stockings underneath, just peeking out of the bottom cuff of his pants.

Then Jesse is on him, tugging at his shirt, peeling it off to reveal the lingerie below. "Holy shit, Gabe," Jesse breathes as he runs his hands along the straps and over Gabe's torso. "You look amazing."

Gabe feels himself blush. "You haven't even seen all of it."

Jesse's hands stray lower, brushing along the garter belt where it's visible above the waistband of Gabe's pants. "I'm getting there! And I can't imagine it'll disappoint." He kisses Gabe deeply, his hands on Gabe's waist. "You never disappoint."

Gabe keeps kissing Jesse while Jesse tugs at the drawstring on his sweats. When it's loose enough, Jesse slides his hands past it to get a good grip on Gabe's lace-covered ass. Gabe lets out a quiet moan, and Jesse gets his pants off the rest of the way and steps back to look.

Even when Gabe was wearing his lingerie more regularly, he had chosen it himself--and on top of that, people weren't _seeing_ it, it was just for him. This feels like a strange, unexpected new level of intimacy, bare here in front of Jesse in a thing that Jesse had chosen for him. Part of him feels silly. Part of him feels sexy. Part of him feels a little scared.

"See, I knew it wouldn't disappoint," Jesse says. He steps back close to Gabe and kisses him, hard this time, and any worries Gabe had been holding onto had melt away. "I'm almost sorry to have to tear you out of this," he whispers in Gabe's ear.

Gabe can't help it; he laughs. "Please don't _actually_ tear me out of it. I don't want to have to fix another one of these."

Jesse splutters for a second, then laughs too. "You know that ain't what I meant." He pushes Gabe a little, teasingly, and even though Gabe knows it hadn't been Jesse's intent, he lets the momentum keep him moving backwards until he hits the bed. 

He curls a finger, beckoning Jesse to him, and Jesse follows quickly, shedding his own clothes as he goes. Jesse is on top of him in a moment, pushing him down onto the bed, the only thing between them the lingerie Gabe's wearing. He grabs one of Gabe's hands in each of his own and pins them over Gabe's head, grinning down at him.

"Right where I want you, gorgeous," he says. He shifts, still above Gabe, one hand still theoretically holding Gabe in place--not that Gabe's going to try to get away--and the other reaching down between the two of them, fingertips just brushing against the hard line of Gabe's cock where it's trapped by the lace. 

Gabe shivers.

"Stay there," Jesse tells him, and so Gabe folds his hands behind his head, lets the movement tip his head up so he can watch as Jesse reaches up to grab the lube and then repositions himself between Gabe's spread legs. He moves the lingerie aside, and freed of its constraints, Gabe's dick springs to attention. Jesse wraps his fingers around it firmly, drags up and down. It's difficult to keep his hands away from Jesse, but Gabe does, instead just watching as Jesse strokes his cock. Jesse's other hand strays further down, pressing gently against Gabe's hole through the lace, drawing a moan out of Gabe involuntarily.

"Let's get you out of these," Jesse says. He turns his attention from Gabe's dick (Gabe can't help it, he groans at the sudden lack of touch) to the garter belt, unclipping the clips on the front and then gently lifting each of Gabe's legs in turn to get the clips in the back, kissing along the inside of each thigh where the stocking meets the skin. He then carefully removes the panties and returns his full attention to Gabe. Gabe's hands are still tucked behind his head, and his fingers clutch into own his scalp as Jesse leans down and licks at Gabe's dick. He's so distracted by how good each swipe of Jesse's tongue feels that he doesn't even notice that Jesse has lubed up his fingers until one is pressing into him, soft and slick.

"This okay?" Jesse asks.

"Fuck, Jesse, yes," Gabe gasps as Jesse's finger moves deeper, twisting and curling, teasing desperate sounds out of Gabe with practiced accuracy. His tongue hasn't stopped either, and the dual sensation has him almost writhing, pushing up towards Jesse's mouth and then down onto Jesse's hand, never committing enough in either direction to be fully satisfied. He throws one stocking-covered leg up over Jesse's shoulder and rubs the soft lace across Jesse's back. The move pulls Jesse down and holds him in place while at the same time letting Gabe tilt his own hips up a little, changing the angle between them and giving Jesse a little more access. He finally moves his hands, too, reaching out for Jesse with needy fingers, threading them through Jesse's hair.

"Impatient!" Jesse says, and Gabe doesn't even have to look at him to know he's grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Tease," Gabe shoots back between gasps. In response, Jesse adds another finger, each fluttering over Gabe's prostate in turn. Jesse's tongue laps at the head of his cock and then, with little warning, Jesse takes him into his mouth, moving sloppily up and down his length in time with the fingers moving inside him.

He sinks into the feeling, losing himself a little as he tries to hold on; he blinks back to himself when Jesse pulls up off his dick and says, his voice rough, "Can I fuck you? You look so goddamn good in this and I just, I want to, I need to--"

"You'd better," Gabe grits out. He moves his leg so Jesse can sit back up. Jesse pulls his fingers out of Gabe slowly, slowly, and Gabe probably ought to be embarrassed at the whine that escapes his throat, but he feels too good to care.

He watches as Jesse lubes up his own cock, never taking his eyes off Gabe. "Ready?" Jesse asks.

Gabe nods emphatically. "Yes, please, yes." He feels the tip of Jesse's dick brush against his hole, and then Jesse's pushing in. The stretch is good, so good, Jesse filling him up slowly, and Gabe hooks his leg around Jesse's hip and pulls him closer still.

Jesse stops when his hips are flush with Gabe's ass, pausing long enough to give Gabe a look and get another nod back, then snaps his hips forward again and again. Gabe angles his hips so that each thrust hits just right; he's vaguely aware that he's babbling some mix of profanity and pleading and Jesse's name, but absolutely cannot stop.

"You gonna come for me?" Jesse says, not letting up.

"Yes, yes, god, please, yes," Gabe breathes. Jesse puts one of his hands on the leg Gabe has wrapped around his hip, firm against the soft lace of the stockings; the other clutches Gabe's cock and pumps it to match his thrusting. It doesn't take long for Gabe to come, moaning Jesse's name as he spills up across his Jesse's hand, the garter belt, his own stomach. 

He feels himself clenching around Jesse, feels Jesse's thrusts speed up--he can't take much more, but knows, in a distant part of his brain, that Jesse's close too. It's only five or six more thrusts before Jesse's hips stutter and he cries out. Gabe feels him coming, filling him up even more, even better.

They are still for a long moment, and then they collapse together in a sticky, lacy heap.

"I really like this lingerie," Jesse says slightly breathlessly from somewhere by Gabe's ear.

"I do too. You did good."

Jesse laughs and props himself up on an elbow so he can see Gabe's face. He's smiling. "Hey, no need for flattery now--you already got in my pants."

Gabe smiles back and raises his head to kiss him. "Is it flattery if it's true?" Jesse doesn't respond, just gives a lazy shrug, still smiling. "I'm already thinking about wearing this the next time I have to put on that stupid dress uniform."

Jesse's eyes widen, and his face lights up.

"And you and I, we'd be the only ones who know."

"I like the sound of that," Jesse says, and he kisses Gabe again.


End file.
